Don't know yet
by Hiei449
Summary: Two new demons have joined up with the guys. But will they help or become trouble for the guys? Rating might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm creating this story to replace my last one. I wasn't satisfied with it after I reread it. I'm a strange writer mind you. My stories usually don't have a plot and sometimes they do but you just don't notice it. Anyway, this story will have one character that is staying and the rest are changing. There will be OOC's but I'll try to keep then as IC as I can. Anyway, on to the fic.  
Chapter 1  
  
Spring break, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were finally out of school for a week.  
  
"It's about time we got out. I was staring to think this week would never come," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Now I can beat the living crap out of you," Kuwabara said as the two boys walked down the street.  
  
"In you're dreams Kuwabara. I smashed your head into the ground the last time we fought. I'm ready for a break for once," Yusuke said.  
  
"That's not going to be very likely yet Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around to see Botan standing behind him. "Botan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Koenma needs you. Someone broke into the king's vault and stole the dark artifacts. Here is all the information you'll need. We think that the two demons are in town somewhere," Botan said as she handed him a folder.  
  
"Oh, come on! We get a chance to relax from school only to get a stupid case! This sucks ass!" Yusuke said as he took the folder. He then walked off with Kuwabara down the street. Botan ran up in front of them.  
  
"One more thing. Kurama and Hiei are already in town looking for the demons. They wont be easy to find. They've been slipping through our fingers for quite some time now and we can't seem to locate them. They steal things to sell off the black market. Sometimes they'll even steal just for fun. Be careful and keep an eye out for them," Botan said before producing her ore and flying off.  
  
"Great, two more demons we have to search for," Yusuke.  
  
"All we have to do is find them and get whatever they took back. Sounds simple enough," Kuwabara said as they walked down the street and into town.  
  
******* While Yusuke and the others searched, two girls walked slowly into the park. "Another plan perfectly finished," one girl said.  
  
"Yep, and to think how easy it was to snag them too. Right, Mayline?" the other girl said.  
  
"Yep. So, Lina, how much do you think this baby will sell for?" Mayline asked as she pulled out a glowing, green orb almost the size of a basketball. Mayline was somewhat short compared to her friend Lina. She has short, razor cut hair that was raven colored and had red eyes that had a single green streak in them. Her clothes consisted of black, baggy pants that hung off one hip and a loose shirt that hung off the opposite shoulder as the pants.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it will be a lot. Not to mention that sword and mirror. Although we might have to get the mirror fixed," Lina said. Lina was a tall girl with silver hair that reached her hips that had an interesting affect with her emerald green eyes. Her clothes were nothing more than a simple pair of jeans and a one sleeved black shirt.  
  
Mayline took a seat on a bench and put the orb back into the bag that held the artifacts. "Yeah, say how long do you think it will take for those spirit detectives to find us?"  
  
Lina went over to the tree that stood near the bench and jumped into it before swinging upside down from a branch by her legs. "You mean 'if' they find us. I'm sure they won't and if they do, we can handle them."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that one Lina," Mayline said as she leaned back on the bench and draped her arms over the back. "I've heard some rumors about these guys. They are a group consisting of two demons and two powerful humans. Heard they did some real damage."  
  
"Really? Do tell," Lina said. This new group was starting to interest her.  
  
"Well, I heard they defeated the Saint Beasts," Mayline said. Lina nearly fell out of the tree in shock. "I also heard that the leader nearly died to kill Suzaku: however; one of the other humans was a fool and gave him some of his own life energy."  
  
"Incredible. Koenma's new playmates sound interesting," Lina said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, they do. But with them around it'll make our fun a little bit harder but I bit more interesting at that," Mayline said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's the whole idea," Lina said. She giggled a bit but then stopped as she sensed strong spirit energy near by. "Feel that?"  
  
"Sure do. I think it's coming from over there," Mayline nodded towards Yusuke and Kuwabara as they walked into the park arguing. "I think it's those spirit detectives. I'll listen in on them while you act normal. No funny business," Mayline said as she used her demon hearing to eavesdrop on Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"Looks, Kuwabara, I'm sorry you didn't get to help kill him, but he's dead alright!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Well you owe my for giving you some of my life energy!" Kuwabara yelled. Mayline raised both eyebrows and continued to listen.  
  
"Look, as long as Suzaku is dead and the whistle is destroyed then who cares?" Yusuke yelled. Mayline didn't have to listen any farther.  
  
"It's them alright. No doubt about that one. The human dressed in green is the one who defeated the leader of the Saint Beasts," Mayline said.  
  
"Really, he doesn't look like much but his spirit energy is very high. Let's lay low for a bit and see what our new play toys will do," Lina said with a slightly smirk.  
  
Mayline nodded. "Fine by me. I'll keep listening. You just watch for the demons. They can't be too far." Before Mayline could continue to listen, Lina threw a rock at her. Mayline turned around and was about to yell at her when she saw two boys in standing a few feet from them. No, not boys. Men. By the smell of them, Mayline could tell they were demons. One was tall with long red locks and sparkling green eyes. Kurama. The other was about her height with sharp black hair and burning red eyes. Hiei. "Damn."  
  
"I like the red head," Lina said. The raven-haired one smirked at his partner.  
  
"I like the other one. Damn is he hott," Mayline said.  
  
"Koenma would like a word with you," the raven-haired one said. Lina and Mayline both looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"You know stealing those items from the vault wasn't such a good idea," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara joined the other two.  
  
"Shit, Koenma's desperate. Split up!" Mayline yelled as she threw the mirror and orb to Lina and took off with the sword into the woods. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after her. Lina jumped out of the tree and over Hiei and Kurama and ran with the mirror and orb. They gave chase. Mayline continued to run through the woods with Yusuke and Kuwabara hot on her tail.  
  
"Well, it looks like I underestimated you. Let's see if you can keep up," Mayline said as she used some of her demon speed to put some distance between them. She looked back to see only Yusuke chasing her. "Lost one. Now for the other." She didn't get very far before Kuwabara jumped out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Mayline kicked him off quickly and jumped up pulling the sword from its sheath. Kuwabara took out his spirit sword and was ready to fight.  
  
"Um. Mayline." Mayline turned to see Lina sitting on the ground grinning sheepishly with Kurama's rose whip wrapped around her and Kurama and Hiei standing behind her. "Ehehe. Sorry," Lina said.  
  
"Oh damn you," Mayline said as she threw down the sword in front of Yusuke. "You got your damn items now let her go."  
  
"And give me back my bracelet!" Lina yelled. Hiei threw the bracelet into the air catching it again.  
  
"Hey, that belongs it her. Give it back!" Mayline yelled.  
  
"Koenma's been looking for that!" Yusuke said.  
  
"It's not Koenma's so give it back!" Lina yelled.  
  
Kurama untied Lina and took the bracelet from Hiei handing it back to Lina. Lina snatched it and then disappeared. Mayline glared at them. "Leave us alone!" she then disappeared in a displacement of air.  
  
"Wow, that was weird. Well, at least we got the artifacts back," Yusuke said as he picked up the sword. They all then left not noticing the small demon with bat-like wings watching them before flying off.  
Ok, that's chapter 1. This is going to be a very strange and twisted story but it'll be cool. A word of warning for those of you who hate my story. If you hated it from the beginning then why the hell are you reading it. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next chapter. Last time Lina and Mayline got caught with the three items. Now they know about Yusuke and the others. How will they deal with this little problem? Let's read and see.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I hate this," Mayline said as she paced around the apartment she and Lina shared. The apartment consisted of a living room that branched off to a kitchen. Lina's room was down the hall as well as the bathroom and another room that had its floors covered with white fabric and blank walls with buckets of paint all around the place. Mayline's room was to the left of the living room. Mayline continued to pace as Lina washed some of the blood off her arms. "Those humans will be a breeze to fool, but the demons wont be."  
  
"Yeah I know. This was my favorite shirt!" Lina yelled as she looked at her now torn up shirt.  
  
"We'll get ya a new one. Just chill for a sec," Mayline said as she sat down on their black couch. The living room had a huge black couch with an over stuffed chair to match it. The coffee table in front of the couch was wooden with a pure crystal top. The T.V. sat inside a huge entertainment center that held the stereo system and CD's.  
  
Lina walked in and sat down in the chair putting her bracelet on. "Just because this is a look-a-like bracelet doesn't mean it's his."  
  
"I know. That's one of the only things we didn't take from him. Stupid toddler," Mayline replied.  
  
"I know. He's such a jerk. Hey, what did you think about those two demons?" Lina asked.  
  
Mayline smirked. "I like the one in black. I thought he was cool."  
  
"I get the red head!" Lina yelled.  
  
Mayline laughed. "Go for it girl. I don't mind. You know, it's kinda ironic in a way. They're our enemies and we're falling for them." Mayline sighed as she looked at the ceiling. "This just isn't our day."  
  
Lina sighed as well. "No, it isn't."  
  
"So, wanna piss off the stupid ass toddler?" Mayline asked with a smirk.  
  
"Hell yeah," Lina yelled. She then blinked and thought of something. "But how do we piss him off?"  
  
"We could bug Botan, or steal from him again. Pick a choice," Mayline said as she sat up.  
  
"Well," Lina said as she thought, "Botan hasn't seen us in a while."  
  
"So then let's go bug her," Mayline said as she jumped up off the couch and onto the window seal. "If we know where to look we should find her in no time. I'll check the park and downtown. You look elsewhere and stay out of the new detectives' sights. Those humans may be easy but the demons are not. Find Botan or run into the demons, call me on my cell phone." With that said she jumped out the window and onto the building's roof.  
  
Lina disappeared and headed out to search for Botan while Mayline headed to the park. She grinned as she spotted Yusuke and Botan in the park. Se picked up her cell phone and called Mayline.  
  
Mayline looked around for a bit before she picked up her ringing cell phone. "Find them?"  
  
"Yep, and one of the demons is with them. They're in the park not too far from you," Lina answered.  
  
"Cool. Is the moronic human with them? I wanna bug him too," Mayline asked. She didn't receive an answer before the line disconnected. Mayline blinked and hung up her phone before jumping up onto a building looking for Lina or at least trying to sense her spirit energy. No luck. Her spirit energy was nowhere to be found and she couldn't pick up her scent either. "Shit, where are you Lina?"  
  
"I believe your friend has been captured."  
  
Mayline quickly turned around too see Kurama standing behind her. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Kurama smiled as Botan and Yusuke came into view. "Good job, Kurama. You found her. Mayline, Koenma's furious at you two!" Botan yelled.  
  
Mayline rubbed her temples. "And? What is the stupid toddler gonna do? Give me spankings?" Mayline said with a smirk.  
  
"He'll punish you later," Botan said as she took out a notebook.  
  
"He can kiss my ass for all I care," Mayline said as she turned away and crosses her arms.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. We have to worry about finding Lina for now," Botan stated.  
  
"You mean that silver haired bitch?" Yusuke all but yelled.  
  
Mayline glared at him and hit him over the head. "Don't ever call her a bitch again. I'm the bitch not her! Call her a bitch again and I'll knock you head off your damn shoulders!"  
  
"Alright! That's enough!" Botan yelled.  
  
Mayline glared at Yusuke and turned away crossing her arms and muttering something along the lines of 'stupid humans'.  
  
"I agree sometimes Mayline but right now Koenma wants to talk to you," Botan instructed.  
  
"Why should I go see him? If he wants to talk he can get up off his lazy ass and come here," Mayline said as she smirked.  
  
"Actually, Lina is just one of the demons stolen from the Makia and human world. Hiei's been taken too," Botan said.  
  
"And who is Hiei?" Mayline asked. She never did learn the other two names.  
  
"It's the guy who was with us dressed in black," Yusuke explained.  
  
Mayline blinked. "Oh him. Wow, they got him? Damn!"  
  
"They got ten other demons, and we're going to figure out why they're being taken and who's taking them," Botan said.  
  
"And how the hell are we suppose to do that?" Yusuke asked. Botan smiled at his question.  
  
Mayline sweatdropped. "I don't like her smile."  
Ok, that's chapter two. I'd say this is turning out a lot better than my last story, which will be taken down shortly. Any way, please R&R. Flames will be fried over a stove or a barbeque grill. I also need some good ideas for a different title. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chapter 3. Finally, I've got something to work on over spring break. So far the guys have met the two thieves Mayline and Lina. It gets a hell of a lot weird in the next few chapters. Some new characters come into the picture and some other strange stuff.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mayline sighed as she listened to the toddler bitch her out.  
  
"And further more, you and Lina have caused me so much trouble and paperwork. What do you have to say for yourself?" Koenma yelled.  
  
Mayline looked at him boredly. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
Yusuke snickered. "I guess she doesn't like Koenma at all."  
  
Koenma sighed and sat back down. He knew it was hopeless to yell at Mayline. She never listened, just like her mother Nuku. "Anyway, about your next mission. We have received information that the demon has taken three more demons making a total of 15 in all. Currently, he is at the Maze Castle. He took over after you defeated the Saint Beasts. He appears to be one who wants to control the human and spirit world," Koenma explained as the screen in front of them showed Maze castle and pictures of the demons taken. "He seems to like to sneak up on his targets and take control of their minds by placing an insignia on their foreheads. In other words he turns them on his side."  
  
"Oh this'll be fun," Mayline muttered.  
  
"How powerful is this guy?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He can control any amount of demons he wishes as long as he can get them long enough to place the insignia on their foreheads. You have to stop him and bring the demons back," Koenma said.  
  
"Nah, ya think," Mayline said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"And this will be your way to redeem yourself, Mayline!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Oh fuck off. I'll do it as long as the moronic humans stay out of my way and as long as we get Lina out. I don't care about the other demons!" Mayline yelled back.  
  
"Who are you callin moronic!?" Kuwabara yelled as he glared at Mayline.  
  
Mayline stood up and glared back. "I'm calling you moronic you filthy human."  
  
Kuwabara growled at her ready to beat her up.  
  
Mayline just smirked. "Come on. I dare ya."  
  
"Will you two knock it off? Let's go," Yusuke yelled as he walked out.  
  
Mayline sighed as she followed them. "I get to beat the big oaf up later."  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach Maze castle again since the guys had already been there once before. Mayline scrunched up her nose at the smell of the place. They soon stopped at two hallways. "Which way do we go?" Yusuke asked. Mayline watched as a mouse ran past her and in Kuwabara's direction.  
  
"That way," Kurama said as he pointed down to the left hall.  
  
"Right it is then," Kuwabara said. He looked down to see the mouse and dodged it.  
  
Mayline looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't like mice?"  
  
"I hate them," Kuwabara said as he watched the mouse run away and disappear.  
  
"Then don't come over to my place. I have a cage full of them. I use them as food for my bats," Mayline said with a smirk. Kuwabara shuddered. They followed Yusuke as he started down the hall with Kurama. They only got a few meters down the hall when Kurama stopped. "What is it Kurama?" Mayline asked.  
  
"Feel that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Mayline blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Who knows at this point," Mayline said. A strange scent met her senses. Mayline smelled the air. "Ok, I smell Lina and someone else. I don't know who though."  
  
"Hiei's close," Kurama said as he tried to see through the darkness.  
  
"Does he smell like a mixture of blood, ash, and spice?" Mayline asked. Kurama nodded. "Great, this should be interesting," Mayline said as she looked around for any signs of him or Lina.  
  
"Um, guys," Kuwabara said. Mayline looked at him. He was pointing down the hall where Lina stood ready to fight.  
  
Mayline looked at her and paled slightly: "Oh shit."  
  
"What the hell!?" Yusuke said as he looked at Lina, who looked like she was ready to kick their asses.  
  
"If Lina is here, where are Hiei and the other demons?" Mayline asked.  
  
"Hiei's here alright," Kurama said as he watched Lina carefully. Mayline looked confused.  
  
"Very perceptive, Kurama," Hiei said out of nowhere.  
  
Mayline turned around too see him standing at the other end of the hall. "Oh, there he is."  
  
"Yes, the fox is very perceptive," Lina laughed.  
  
"Shut it, Lina!" Mayline yelled. That just caused Lina to laugh even more.  
  
Kuwabara paled a bit. "This I bad isn't it?"  
  
Yusuke smirked. "No, this is just peachy."  
  
Well, now the guys and Mayline have found Hiei and Lina. Now what? Do they fight their friends? Can they fight their friends? Find out in the next chapter. Please send me any suggestions on a different title. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. New chapter. Last time, Yusuke, Mayline, and the others found Lina and Hiei after they were captured. Now it seems that their minds have been taken over.  
  
~~~~~  
  
And now for a little thank you to all of the reviewers, which I will be doing in every chapter from now on.  
  
Skully: Thanks!  
  
Spike: Glad you like it.  
  
Shroomy: I so agree with you.  
  
Schroder: I hope the last chapter kinda cleared it up a bit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, now for the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lina and Hiei stood ready to fight. The smirks on their faces didn't look like those of joy. Mayline cracked her knuckles with a smirk of her own. "This should be fun."  
  
"You guys go ahead," Kurama said as he stepped in front of them. Mayline blinked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean go a head?" Mayline asked.  
  
Kuwabara stepped in front of them with Kurama. "We'll take care of these two."  
  
Mayline sighed. "There's no way to talk you two out of it huh?"  
  
"Nope," Kurama replied.  
  
Mayline sighed. "Thought not. Let's go, Yusuke." Yusuke nodded and ran past them and down the hall. Mayline quickly followed.  
  
"How strong is your friend?" Yusuke asked as they continued to run.  
  
"Pretty strong when she wants to be. How about yours?" Mayline asked.  
  
"Strong," was all Yusuke said.  
  
"You must be pretty strong yourself to defeat the leader of the Saint Beasts. Either that or incredibly crazy," Mayline said.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Thanks. What about you? How strong are you?"  
  
"I got into Koenma's vault with Lina and only used a fraction of our strength. Does that answer your question?" Mayline asked. Yusuke nodded. "Good, then let's get rid of this guy and get the hell outta here."  
  
"I agree," Yusuke said. He then picked up his speed a bit. Mayline quickly followed. "We're close."  
  
"Good. I'm ready to kick some ass. Ain't no one allowed to hurt my friend," Mayline said.  
  
"Protective are we?"  
  
Mayline suddenly stopped and looked around for the voice. "The hell?"  
  
Yusuke stopped next to her. "Hey! Show yourself!" His voice echoed slightly through the hall. A man with icy blue hair and eyes suddenly appeared out of the shadows. Yusuke and Mayline both glared at him.  
  
"Good, now we can kick your ass," Mayline said as she got ready to fight.  
  
"You go on ahead. This isn't the guy we're after." Mayline blinked and looked at Yusuke. "Go!" Yusuke yelled. A scream from down the hall startled Mayline.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mayline said as she looked down the dark hall.  
  
"Hurry up and go!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Mayline yelled back before taking off into a run down the hall. "Stupid humans." She continued to run down the hall until she saw a light at the end. "Light at the end of the tunnel. About time." She ran towards the light and ran out of the tunnel into a huge throne room. There at the top of a set of stairs sitting on a throne was a man with dark hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome," the man said.  
  
Mayline raised an eyebrow at him and stood on her hip. "Am I?"  
  
The man smirked and stood. "Yes, you're the last demon I need for my takeover." He then began to float down the stairs and towards her.  
  
"And you ain't getting me," Mayline said as she dropped to a fighting stance.  
  
The man smirked again. "Oh yes I will. Or else I'll keep your friend."  
  
"You let her go now or I'll slit you from navel to nose," Mayline said as she took out her sword and held it out in front of her.  
  
"But then Karen would be killed," the man said.  
  
Mayline's eyes slightly widened. "Karen?" Karen had been hers and Lina friend from a while back. They had been in the Demon's Assassination Association together before they both met Lina. Afterwards, she had gone off and disappeared somewhere. "Where is she you bastard?"  
  
"She is here."  
  
"What have you done to her?" Mayline asked in a deadly tone of voice as her hands on her sword tightened.  
  
"Right over here."  
  
Mayline looked to see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Karen."  
So, Karen is an old time friend who has suddenly come back. Now what is Mayline suppose to do? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R and thank you for the reviews. Later! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, on the last chapter, Mayline met up with Karen. But is she under the demon's control? Let's find out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Damn you. Let her go bastard!" Mayline yelled.  
  
Karen smiled. "But May, I'm perfectly fine here."  
  
"Oh really? How so?" Mayline asked.  
  
"I get four meals a day, a warm bed, and clothes," Karen replied as she walked up to the demon and stood next to him.  
  
"Four?" Mayline said as she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Karen winked. "I sneak one."  
  
"You cow. But why stay here? You get those kinds of things at home," Mayline said.  
  
Karen thought for a minute. "Good point." Quicker than the eye could blink, Karen pulled out a sword and rammed it into the demon's stomach. He gasped before falling to the ground dead.  
  
"Dude. Cool," Mayline said as she stood from her fighting stance and walked up to Karen. "So whose side are you on?"  
  
"Yours. I was just playin with ya," Karen said.  
  
"You used to always do that. Ok, now I get a little survenire," Mayline said as she walked over to the fallen body taking off her bag.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Karen asked.  
  
"I'm gonna cut his head off," Mayline said.  
  
"Ok then," Karen said before bouncing out of the room. Mayline shook her head. She then grabbed the dead body and lifted it up slightly by the hair before making a clean cut across the neck. She then took the head and put it in her bag before swinging the bag up onto her shoulder and joining back up with Karen. "Dude, there's Lina!" Karen said. Mayline looked to see Lina walking up to them grinning sheepishly.  
  
"So, Lina, are you back to normal now?" Mayline asked.  
  
Lina cocked her head to the side. "What is this normal you speak of?"  
  
Mayline and Karen looked at each other and said in union, "She's back to normal."  
  
"Where are the others?" Mayline asked.  
  
"Over here." Mayline looked to see Yusuke walking towards them with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Mayline said before running over with Lina and Karen. "Well, that was fun."  
  
Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Mayline grinned beforeputting her now bloody bag down and looking at her shirt. "Oh man, I got blood all over."  
  
Lina looked at Mayline. "You took his head didn't you?"  
  
Mayline looked up at her. "Of coarse."  
  
Hiei looked at Mayline and then at Kurama. "And you say I'm weird."  
  
"Now my bag is all bloody. Oh well. I need a new one anyway," Mayline said as she picked her bag back up. "Can we go now? I'm getting very bored very quickly."  
  
"Yes," Lina said as she rubbed her temples.  
  
That night, Karen followed Mayline and Lina to their apartment. "Nice place," Karen said as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Mayline said as she went into her room and put the head in a tank filled with some kind of jell. The tank was already filled with a lot of heads. Karen walked in and looked at the tank. Her jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"Good lord child!" Karen said.  
  
Mayline just laughed. "Don't mind me. I'm just weird." Karen shook her head before walking out. Mayline took off her now bloody shirt leaving her in just a black sports bra covering her chest. She then went over a cage filled with mice and took a few of them before going over to another cage and throwing them in. Two black bats came down and began to devoure the mice. Mayline smirked before laying on her bed. Mayline's room was painted black with a hint of blood red. The dresser was dark and the ceiling had stars painted all over. The window was usually open and covered with black, silk curtains. "Wanna steal from Koenma tomorrow?" Mayline called out.  
  
"Who are you talking to? Me or Lina?" Karen asked.  
  
"Both," Mayline said.  
  
"Sure, sounds cool to me. What about you Lina?" Karen said. Mayline cocked an eyebrow when Lina didn't reply. "Uh oh." Karen said. Mayline got up and walked out only to see Lina standing in front of the window with a glowing mark on her forehead. "That's not good."  
  
"What is that?" Mayline asked.  
  
"An insignia," Karen replied.  
  
What is this insignia on Lina's forehead? What will it do to her? Read the next chapter to find out. Please R&R. I love reviews. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, last chapter Lina ended up having an insignia on her forehead. How did she get it and what will it do? Let's read and find out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"An insignia?" Mayline asked as she looked at the glowing mark. Karen nodded. "From who?"  
  
"Remember that guy I killed and whose head you have?" Karen asked.  
  
"Of coarse I do," Mayline said.  
  
"Well, that's his insignia," Karen replied.  
  
"Oh fun. So how the hell do we get rid of it?" Mayline asked as she stood on one hip with her arms crossed.  
  
Karen shook her head. "You can't."  
  
Mayline blinked. "We can't? Why not?"  
  
"Because that guy didn't make it. I don't know who did but it wasn't him. I don't know what to do right now," Karen said as she looked at Lina who still stood in front of the window.  
  
Mayline sighed. "Well, we can't leave her there. You go on to bed and I'll watch her for now," Mayline said as she sat up on the windowsill and pulled one leg up to her chest letting the other hang down.  
  
Karen shook her head. "No, you know it'll take both of us to watch her."  
  
"Wanna bet. You got to get some sleep anyway. You'll be the one taking her to spirit world to find out what to do about this," Mayline said as she glared at Karen.  
  
Karen sighed knowing there was no way to talk Mayline out of it. "Alright. I'll sleep in Lina's room since I don't wanna look at those heads of yours." Karen shuddered as she walked into Lina's room.  
  
Mayline laughed and took off her black headband. She then opened her teal blue jagan and sighed. "Much better. I hate having to wear this stupid thing." She looked out the window and out at the city. She watched as the lights outside seemed to dance. This was one of her favorite things to do, watch as the city lit up. She then looked at the building across from hers and saw Hiei standing at the top. She smirked, but the smirk soon faded when she saw the same insignia that Lina had glowing on Hiei's forehead. "Oh great." She then looked back at Lina. "You guys have got to snap out of it."  
  
Lina blinked and rubbed her head.  
  
"Lina?" Mayline said as she stood up.  
  
Lina looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Mayline asked.  
  
"Just a headache is all. I'll be fine," Lina said as she went into the bathroom to get some aspirin.  
  
Mayline blinked at her before looking out the window. Hiei was still standing there, but the insignia was gone. She shrugged and looked back at Lina as she walked back in. "You'd best get to bed girl. You and Karen got somewhere to go tomorrow. And you might wanna either sleep on the couch or on the floor of your room."  
  
"Why?" Lina asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Cause Karen's sleeping in your room."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Cause she didn't wanna sleep in my room. Now, where you gonna sleep? On the couch or on the floor?" Mayline asked as she sat back up on the windowsill.  
  
"Neither," Lina said as she walked into her room. Next thing Mayline heard was a loud thump as Lina threw Karen out of her bed. Mayline laughed and looked back out the window watching the lights. The next morning, Mayline was up on the roof looking out at the people. She had replaced the white headband. Karen and Lina were already on their way to the spirit world. Mayline zoned out as she continued to watch the people below.  
  
Hiei suddenly appeared behind her. "Looking for someone?"  
  
Mayline tensed reflexively but relaxed when she saw it was only Hiei. "No, just looking around. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hiei just stood there. "Wandering why I saw a jagan on your forehead last night."  
  
Mayline shrugged and turned back around. "Maybe because I have one."  
  
Hiei smirked. "I thought something was off about you."  
  
"Well, now you know. Now like I had a choice in the matter," Mayline said as she continues to gaze out at the people.  
  
"Really? How so?" Hiei asked. He seemed to be a slight bit interested in this girl.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Cause I wont leave you alone until you do?"  
  
Mayline muttered something along the lines of 'And that's a bad thing?' before jumping down and going into the apartment through the living room window and walking into her room. Hiei was standing there on her windowsill. Mayline sighed and walked over opening the window. "If you're just gonna hang around might as well come in." She then walked over to her bed and sat down in the center of the black, silk blankets. She took off her headband letting her jagan eye open.  
  
Hiei sat down on the sill. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Might as well since you're not gonna leave me alone. I don't know who put the jagan on my forehead. All I know is that they did it without my knowing. Thankfully my speed and attitude got me out of that little problem," Mayline replied. "Satisfied?" Hiei nodded. "Good. Now, why were you standing on the building across the street last night?" Mayline sighed as Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "Think I didn't see you? Besides, you got a freakin insignia on your forehead."  
  
"I do?" Hiei said as he looked in Mayline's mirror.  
  
"It's not there now but it was last night. It was glowing. Lina had the same thing," Mayline said.  
  
Hiei looked at her in the mirror. "Kurama said the same thing. He said I had an insignia glowing as well."  
  
"You did. I don't find that good," Mayline said as she looked at her tank of heads. Her new head was gone. "Wha-what the hell!?" Just as Mayline was opening her tank, Lina and Karen came back. Hiei quickly jumped out the window. "God damn it!"  
  
"What's the matter May?" Lina asked.  
  
"The head is gone. Damn! And I was up to 35 heads," Mayline said as she slammed the tank closed.  
  
"Well, that's because the guy you killed wasn't the real guy. It was a double," Lina explained.  
  
"Oh man. Fuck! This pisses me off big time!" Mayline yelled as she grabbed her coat. "I'm going out to walk around. I'll be back whenever." With that she walked out and towards the park. She found a cleared area and sat under a tree. She soon fell asleep. She hadn't had much sleep in the past few days. What she didn't notice was that same bat-like demon watching her. A few hours later, Mayline woke up. She rubbed her eyes clear of sleep and yawned.  
  
"Was wandering when you'd wake up."  
  
Mayline looked up to see Hiei standing in the tree above her. "Hey, I haven't been able to sleep much so shut up." She then noticed that Hiei's eyes were glowing white. Her eyes widened and she quickly got up and stepped back. "What the hell!?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Scared?"  
  
"Freaked out is a little more like it," Mayline said as she dropped to a fighting stance.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. "Why? I wont hurt you. Much."  
  
What has happened to Hiei? Why is he advancing on Mayline? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I have decided not to take down the other story since I found that someone has it on their favorites. So, I'll just leave it up there but it is now discontinued. Anyway, on the last chapter, Mayline told Hiei a little bit about herself. Her story and Lina's will unravel soon. Oh and there will be kinda an OOC with Hiei. Sorry. Ok, on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mayline stood in a fighting stance ready to fight. "Ok, Hiei, what the hell is up with you?"  
  
Hiei just grinned. "Nothing."  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah right. What the hell is up with your eyes? I don't like that one bit," Mayline said. Hiei blinked and his eyes became normal. Mayline relaxed a bit seeing that his eyes weren't white anymore. "Hiei?" Hiei looked around confused and then suddenly growled again causing Mayline to jump back into her fighting stance. Hiei then stormed off. Mayline sighed and stood up. "That was freaky." She then sat back down under the tree and looked around. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore after that last attack. She soon zoned out, deep in thought. 'What the hell was up with that man? That was too weird. I doubt he knew what the hell was going on.' Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Kurama sped by. She didn't have to wait long to see why. Hiei was chasing him.  
  
"Kurama, get back here!!" Hiei yelled as he continued to chase him. Mayline blinked at them.  
  
"A LITTLE ASSISTANCE PLEASE, MAYLINE!!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Why is he chasing you?" Mayline asked as they both sped by again.  
  
"He snapped one of by best swords with that stupid whip of his!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei! I'll buy you a new one!" Kurama yelled as he continued to run.  
  
"You'd better!!" Hiei yelled as he skidded to a stop and glared at Kurama.  
  
Mayline laughed. "You two are amusing." She then looked up in the tree when she heard someone yawn.  
  
Lina swung down and hung from the tree branch by her legs. "You know. Some people are trying to sleep."  
  
Mayline sighed and shook her head. She continued to watch as Kurama shook his head and walked off. "We have to do something about those insignias and fast. A few minutes ago, Hiei was about ready to attack me."  
  
"That's not good," Lina said.  
  
"No kidding. Anything from Koenma?" Mayline asked as she looked up at her friend.  
  
"Nope," Lina replied.  
  
"Damn that stupid toddler. He's useless." Mayline sighed and watched as Hiei walked over and snorted. "Not too happy I take it."  
  
"No," Hiei said as he pouted. "That was my favorite sword." Lina laughed.  
  
Mayline bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh my god."  
  
"It even had the grooves form my fingers worn into the hilt," Hiei said before sniffling. Mayline shook her head with her hand over her mouth and red from trying not to laugh. Lina continued to laugh. "And the blade was the perfect sharpness." He stuck out his bottom lip and it started to tremble. Mayline gave up trying not to laugh and just burst out into howls of laughter. Lina fell from the tree holding her stomach and laughing her ass off.  
  
After a while, Mayline and Lina sat up still laughing a bit. "That was too good," Mayline said. Lina nodded as she whipped some of her tears away.  
  
"Thank you ladies. The other think I'm uptight," Hiei said with a slight bow.  
  
"I don't think so," Mayline said as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Me neither," Lina agreed. Hiei grinned evilly at her. "What did I do!?"  
  
"I have an idea for my friend Kurama," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Mayline looked interested. "I don't wanna know," Lina said.  
  
"Why not Lina? It sounds fun," Mayline said.  
  
"Cause it involves me."  
  
Oh come on. Please Lina."  
  
"No, Mayline," Lina said as she stood up and walked off.  
  
"Lina. Oh, you brat," Mayline called after her.  
  
"She was right you know." Mayline turned to Hiei. "It involved her," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, darn," Mayline said as she snapped her fingers.  
  
Hiei looked at Mayline and smirked. "Wanna help?"  
  
Mayline blinked a bit before a grin spread across her face. "Sure. Just let me get some sleep, and I pray to whoever can hear me that you wont attack me."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
Two days later, Mayline was waiting for Hiei in spirit world. She didn't have to wait long when she saw Hiei dragging an unconscious Kurama over. Mayline laughed. Hiei dragged him over and dropped him on the ground. "Hello."  
  
Mayline laughed even more. "Ok, wait here," she said before disappearing. She reappeared inside her apartment and looked around for Lina. "Lina?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Mayline walked into the kitchen to see Lina sitting on the counter and Karen looking through the refrigerator. She walked over to Lina. "Sorry, Lina," she said before hitting a spot on the back of Lina's neck causeing her to pass out.  
  
Karen suddenly looked up. "What did you do!?"  
  
She didn't get an answer as Mayline picked Lina up and disappeared again only to reappear in front of Hiei. "Ok, so what's the plan?"  
  
Hiei picked Kurama back up and walked off. "This way." Mayline followed quickly. Hiei led her to a cage surrounded by living vines that had strange buds on them and moved around like snakes ready to strike. Hiei went over and threw Kurama into the open cage.  
  
Mayline did the same with Lina and rolled her shoulder. "Lina may be my friend but she isn't light."  
  
"Same with Kurama," Hiei said as he shut the door to the cage and began to set up the locks.  
  
Mayline rolled her shoulder a bit more and blinked as she took a closer look at Hiei. He was shivering slightly and his skin was slightly pale. "Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"Just a little cold. That's all," Hiei replied. He sighed as he saw Mayline narrow her eyes at him. "Look, I'm fine."  
  
"Lina said my instincs were good and right now they're telling me that you're not as fine as you say you are," Mayline said.  
  
"I'm fine," Hiei insisted.  
  
"I don't buy it," Mayline said before walking off leaving Hiei to finish locking Lina and Kurama in the cage.  
  
Is Hiei really as fine as he says he is? Or is there something else that he's not saying? Find out in the next chapter of Don't Know Yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, just to let you know right now, this chapter is kinda off. I don't know a lot about Hiei's past so I'm just making some of this up. Another thing, I know Hiei never really knew his mother but I'm making it so that he did so don't flame me. This has been your warning. I'm doing this cause it'll tie in with the story later on.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mayline walked around town for a bit trying to work off a bit of anger. Hiei wasn't telling her something and that really bothered her greatly. She soon found herself in the park. Not long after sitting down in her usual bench, Hiei stumbled into the park coughing violently. Mayline looked at him and started to walk towards him a bit worried. Hiei coughed some more and fell forward.  
  
Mayline's eyes widened and she ran over to Hiei quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. He lay limply in her arms. Mayline glared at him. "Damn it. Nice going moron."  
  
Hiei winced a bit. "S. . .sorry."  
  
Mayline's face softened a bit. She sighed and picked him up. "No use saying that now." Hiei was pale, sweaty, and flushed all at once. Mayline flinted out of the park and to the apartment. "Karen?" The place was empty with a note lying by the answering machine, which was blinking. Mayline sighed and laid Hiei on the couch and covering him with a blanket before picking the note up.  
  
The note read: Dear Mayline  
  
Gone to Tokyo for the weekend. See ya in a few days.  
  
Karen  
  
Mayline shook her head and played the message.  
  
Karen's voice came on. "Change of plans! Yusuke and Kuwabara came with and we're staying for a few weeks! It's so fun here! See ya!"  
  
"Oh. My. God. She is dead meat when she gets back," Mayline said as she glared at the answering machine. If looks could kill, the answering machine would be burned to a crisp.  
  
Mayline looked up when she heard Hiei's breath quicken slightly. She went over to him and felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Damn." Sh then felt his hands. They were clammy. "Frig." Mayline got up quickly and laid another blanket over him. "Real nice job." Hiei merely coughed weakly. Mayline blew some hair out of her eyes. "You're as stubborn as hell Hiei." She then sat down on the floor in front of the couch to watch over him.  
  
Two days later, Mayline woke when the sunlight spilled into her room. She stood up and stretched before getting dressed. She then walked into the living room and looked at Hiei. He hadn't moved much, but he was improving slowly. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen and heated up a bowl of soup. She then got out a bowl, grabbed some soup, and then headed out into the living and sat down on the over stuffed chair. Hiei coughed again a bit weakly  
  
Mayline ate a bit of her soup but stopped after a while when Hiei coughed again. "Damn." Soon, he began to wince in his sleep. Mayline set her bowl down and sat on the couch next to him taking off her headband. "At least I can help you with one thing," Mayline said as her jagan eye opened. She placed a hand on his chest and began to absorb his pain. He closed her eyes and winced slightly. Hiei then calmed a bit. Mayline continued to take in his pain and could feel a headache starting to pound at her. She closed her eyes and put her free hand to her head.  
  
What she didn't see was Hiei's eyes flutter open and look at her. "Mom?"  
  
Mayline looked down at him and shook her head. "No." She then quickly felt his forehead. He was still burning up and his eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Where's papa?" Hiei asked, still thinking Mayline was his mother.  
  
Mayline bit her lip. "Hiei. . ." She knew she couldn't tell him right yet. She'd feel really bad about this, but she had to pose as his mother for now. "I don't know." Hiei began to sit up, but Mayline gently pushed him back down. "Don't sit up."  
  
"But momma," Hiei tried to protest.  
  
"Please."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No buts," Mayline said. Hiei smiled a bit and then laid his head on her shoulder. Mayline tensed slightly but then relaxed.  
  
Hiei didn't notice at all as he held her shirt like a small child would a mother and began to fall back asleep. "I had the dream again mommy."  
  
"What dream?" Mayline asked as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"The village fire. I saw it again," Hiei said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Hiei," Mayline said as she sat back with him in her lap. Hiei curled up close to her before falling asleep. Mayline sighed and quietly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She then dialed a number and waited. Several rings passed before the voice mail came on.  
  
Lina's voice came on. "Sorry, not available. Leave a message. BEEP."  
  
"Damn. Lina, I've got a small problem. Hiei got sick and, well, he thinks I'm his mother. He just woke up and called me mom. He's asleep at the moment and all, but I kinda need your help on what to do if either you or Kurama can help. Call me on my cell phone, not the other phone. Laterz," Mayline said a bit quietly before hanging up and placing the cell back into her pocket.  
  
Hiei then cuddled a bit closer to her still asleep. Mayline sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Hiei." She then quickly wrapped her blanket around him as he began to shiver. Mayline sighed and leaned her head back on the couch as a tear slipped down her face before solidifying into a black and silver stone the size of a small marble and landing in Hiei's lap. She then fell asleep with Hiei still wrapped in her arms.  
  
Not long after, Mayline awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She quickly took it out and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" came Lina's angry voice.  
  
Mayline winced slightly and rubbed her ear. "Just shut up and listen ok. You wake Hiei up with your yelling and I'll kill ya."  
  
"Ok, I'm listening," Lina said in a bit calmer voice.  
  
"Good. Hiei got sick somehow and woke up callin my mom," Mayline explained.  
  
"He's delusional."  
  
"Ya think."  
  
"I'd say his temperature is over 105°," Lina said.  
  
Mayline nodded. "Somewhere around there. Yeah."  
  
"Get a damp cloth and lay it on his forehead, then give him some aspirin. That should help," Lina instructed.  
  
"It had best cause I feel bad posing as his mother," Mayline said as she gently set Hiei down on the couch and getting up to get the damp clothe.  
  
"You think you got it bad?"  
  
"Huh? Why? Is there some demon getting in your way?"  
  
"No. Kurama."  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" Mayline heard in the background. That whiney voice must have been Kurama.  
  
"Can it!" Lina yelled at him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Mayline asked as she wringed out the cloth before going into the living room.  
  
"He's become delusional as well. The plants are releasing some kind of smoke."  
  
"Oh no! You're still not out?" Mayline asked a bit surprised. She thought they would've been out by now. She gently laid the damn cloth on Hiei's forehead before going back into the bathroom.  
  
"No. Those stupid vines are everywhere!"  
  
"I know. I was the one who helped Hiei put you two in there so I saw them. Oops," Mayline said as she grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water. The last thing she heard was Lina growl before she hung up on Mayline. Mayline sighed before putting her cell away and going over to Hiei, who was still sleeping. She sat down on the couch next to him and gently shook him. "Hiei." Hiei mumbled something before going silent again. Mayline shook him again. "Hiei. Come on, Hiei. I need you to wake up for me."  
  
This time, Hiei opened his eyes and looked at her tiredly. "Hey, you alright?" Mayline asked.  
  
"I'm tired, and cold."  
  
"I know you are. Come on though, sit up for me," Mayline said as she helped him to sit up. She then handed Hiei the aspirin and water. "Here, these will help."  
  
Hiei looked at them and then back up at Mayline. "What are they?"  
  
"Just something that'll make you feel better." Hiei merly handed them back to her before curling back up onto the couch. "Hiei, please take them," Mayline pleaded. Hiei shook his head. "Please, It'll make you not cold anymore." Hiei shook his head again. Mayline sighed and began to compromise. "Will you take them later?" Finally, a nod. "Alright, go back to sleep," Mayline said as she set the aspirin and water onto the table. Hiei nodded again before curling tighter into a ball shivering a bit. Mayline got up and grabbed another blanket and laying it on him. She then curled up onto the floor and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, Mayline woke to the sound of Hiei whimpering slightly and curling tighter into a ball. Mayline got up and shook him. "Hiei." Tears began to fall from his eyes, solidifying into teargems. Mayline shook him again. "Hiei, wake up!"  
  
"Mommy," Hiei said in his sleep.  
  
Mayline continued to try and shake him awake. "Hiei, please, wake up!" Hiei's eyes then snapped open. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned on his back and looked up at her with some unshed tears. "I saw it again."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hiei," Mayline said as she whipped the tears away. More tears fell from his eyes as he turned his head and looked away from her. Mayline brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. She could feel that his temperature had decreased. "Good," Mayline said before curling back up on the floor in front of the couch and going back to sleep.  
  
Ok, this chapter was a bit longer than the rest, but I couldn't stop writing this. Yeesh. Anywho, thanks to everyone who is reviewing my story and thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I know the last chapter was quite long but I'm not sure if this one will be as long. Anyway, last chapter, Hiei ended up delusional and called Mayline mom. Now that his temperature has decreased, let's see what happens.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The morning sun found Hiei still asleep on the couch with Mayline sitting at the table set behind the couch. She was holding a cup of coffee that was slowly starting to go cold, but she didn't care. She looked over at Hiei's sleeping form and bit her lip. She then took a sip of her coffee before the mug dropped to the floor shattering. Hiei woke at the sound and looked up to see Mayline look down at the cup before putting her elbow on the table and resting her forehead on her hand as she silently cried, teargems hitting the floor. Hiei frowned and slowly got up. He stood a bit unsteadily before walking over to her. Mayline looked up at him and whipped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
Hiei ignored the question and asked his own. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Mayline said as she stood up. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. Mayline then kneeled down to pick up the broken mug. "You shouldn't be up."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked as he kneeled down to help her. Mayline looked up at him a bit surprised. "I'm ok if that's what you're wandering."  
  
"Who am I?" Mayline asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Dunno. You never gave me your name."  
  
"What do you remember?" Mayline asked.  
  
Hiei thought for a minute. "Throwing Lina and Kurama into that cage and then passing out."  
  
Mayline blinked. "You're ok. You're not delusional."  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her. "I can see that."  
  
Mayline shook her head and took the pieces from him and went into the kitchen to throw them away. "Good. I do not like posing as someone I'm not. That made me feel bad right then and there."  
  
Hiei stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You thought I was someone I'm not," Mayline answered, washing her hands and not looking at him. She didn't think she could.  
  
"Who did I think you were?" Hiei asked. He couldn't remember anything. Mayline turned and looked at him. "Tell me."  
  
"You called me mom," Mayline finally said. She looked away as Hiei's eyes widened. "You acted as thought I were your mom and. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"What all. . . did I say?" Hiei asked, a bit unsure. He didn't know if he wanted to know.  
  
Mayline sighed and looked at him. "You woke up and said you saw it again. The village fire. It was as though. . . you were a child again." Hiei leaned against the wall looking at the floor in disbelief. Mayline walked over to him; "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What else did I say?" Hiei asked not looking up.  
  
"Nothing really," Mayline said.  
  
"Then I'll be leaving then," Hiei said before walking over to the front door and pulling on his shoes. Mayline sat up on the counter with her head down.  
  
Just as Hiei had stood and opened the door, "Mayline."  
  
He paused and looks at her. "Hm?"  
  
Mayline had her head down to where her raven colored hair covered her eyes. "My name. . .is Mayline."  
  
"Hiei," Hiei replied before walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
  
The last thing heard was a whisper so soft it was hard to hear without straining one's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei came back to the apartment the next night. He didn't know why, but something didn't seem right. He peered into the window and blinked. Clear, plastic wrapping had been placed over the furniture and floor. Hiei opened the window and crawled through looking around. The place looked untouched. He walked into Mayline's room to find everything put away and the bed covered with the same plastic. He looked around to find everything turned off and put away. He then went over to the answering machine and played back the message used to answer it.  
  
Mayline and Lina's voice came on in union. "Hi, you've reached the home of Lina and Mayline. Unfortunately we will not be available for some time now. We will be back in a few months. Please leave a message."  
  
Hiei blinked. It seemed that they had left for something important. Hiei didn't know why, but he walked into Mayline's room and slowly pulled the plastic off her bed. The blankets were made of a soft material. Everything on her bed was either black or blood red. He sat on the soft blanket and picked up the small, long blanket that sat on top of it. It was a fine black silk cloth that felt cool to the touch. Hiei's body seemed to move on it's own as his hands brought it up to his face and he smelled the fabric. It smelled of blood, ash, and strawberries. It was a strange combination, but one that for some reason soothed him. Hiei sighed a bit as he looked around the room. It was black with several different items all around. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone that lay inside it. It was black with silver swirls in it. He knew where it had come from. Mayline. He didn't know why he kept it, but he didn't want to throw it away.  
  
Hiei looked around the room again before laying down on the bed. He had just planned on closing his eyes for a while, but he had fallen asleep with the scent of strawberries helping to drift him off. That night, he had dreamed of raven colored hair and red eyes with an unusual single green streak.  
  
Ok, I know that was pretty OOC of Hiei but it fits in with the story. Don't like it? Then stop reading right now. What I really hate about some people is they say they don't like the story, but they continue to read the darn thing, which I find completely idiotic. Anywho, please review, I love to hear from people. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I know I haven't been working on this fic very much, but all the information that I had set up for this whole thing ended up getting erased. So now I have to start all over again on putting this whole thing together by memory. This is VERY difficult. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Here's the long awaited chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The day was bright and sunny. People were busy doing their own work and minding their own business, never once noticing the black cladded figure standing up top a building roof. Hiei looked out at the people below. Mayline and Lina had not been seen for some time. A few months turned into half a year. Yusuke and Kuwabara passed Junior High, which was a mystery on it's own. Kurama must have helped them make up all that back work. The Dark Tournament had been won, and Genkai was back to tending her temple. Karen had gone back home to her family.  
  
Hiei continued to look out at the small town and was about to leave when the strong scent of blood reached him. The blood was not human either. It smelled more like demon, two demons. Hiei frowned a bit before following the smell. The closer he got to the park, the stronger the smell was. Finally, he stood at the beginning of a path in the woods. The scent was the strongest in this area. He slowly made his way down the beaten path. It was a little quieter than usual. Usually, there were birds and other small creatures wandering around in the woods, but no such things could be seen.  
  
He continued on down the path until it came to a small clearing. There, he found a gruesome sight. In the center of the clearing lay a body of a demon, torn apart and dismantled. Blood was everywhere, but the demon's head was nowhere to been seen. Another thing caught Hiei's attention; there were two sets of bloodstains. While the demon's blood was blue, there were also bits of red blood. Attached to the demon's claws were strips of black cloth. Obviously, the demon had attacked someone wearing black clothing.  
  
Hiei looked around to see the red blood leading away from the sight with an occasional drip of blue blood. Hiei followed the trail to find it lead to the town and to the apartment building that Lina and Mayline stayed in. There, he saw a genitor cleaning off the bloody handprint on the glass door. Hiei frowned again and jumps up to Mayline's windowsill. To his surprise, the plastic had been removed and things had been placed out of order again. The bed was unmade and there on the floor laid a black shirt that was completely torn. Hiei opened the window and climbed in. On the floor were several drops of blood and by the door lay a bag that had blue blood stains on the bottom. Hiei followed the blood that lead out of the room and into the kitchen. There was Mayline, covered in blood from head to toe with gashes all along her back as well as a broken glass next to her. Obviously, she thought she didn't need any attention.  
  
"Mayline!" Hiei said before running over to her and picking her up. Mayline winced as Hiei picked her up off the floor and laid her on the couch. Her injuries weren't as bad as they seemed, but they were still something to consider. Hiei ran into the bathroom and began to run a hot bath for her before running back into the living room. He then quickly began to undress Mayline, not really caring what she may have thought about it. Before laying her in the tub. The water turned a light shads of pink as the blood mixed with it, slowly detaching itself from Mayline's skin.  
  
Hiei took off his cloak and tossed it side before grabbing a washcloth and dipping it into the water. He then proceeded to clean the blood off from Mayline's face, neck, and shoulders where the water couldn't reach. Most of the cuts had clotted over, which meant that she had been lying on the floor for some time. As the blood slowly came off her skin, Hiei noticed for the first time the amount of scares on her body. They crisscrossed her ivory skin, looking at though a child had taken a white crayon and drew on her skin.  
  
Hiei drained the bloody water out and wrapped Mayline in a towel and picked her up before taking her to her room and laying her on the bed. She winced slightly but didn't stir. Hiei covered her up as she began to shiver slightly. He then looked around her room and was glad it was back to normal. He had been coming here every night for the last six months. For some reason, the nightmares that had been haunting him didn't seem to come when he slept here. It was also easier to sleep here. Mayline's scent of ash, blood, and strawberries soothed him greatly.  
  
Mayline rolled over onto her stomach and continued to sleep. Hiei smiled a bit without realizing it, but that soon turned into a slight frown as he noticed something moving on her skin. He took a hold of the covers and pulled them down to her waist. There, on her back, was a dragon tattoo that was black and outlined in red. What surprised Hiei was that it was moving around on her back, almost as though it were alive. Hiei had heard about these. They were similar to his black dragon, though it was different. This type of thing was like a guardian. It was called on when needed and can be split to guard two people if the original owner so desired it. It becomes stronger as the owner him/her self becomes stronger. It also had a mind of it's own. It could move around to any place on the body that it wanted.  
  
Hiei would've examined it more if he hadn't sensed the strange power coming from the park. He looked back at Mayline, who continued to sleep, before jumping out her window. Something just didn't seem right to him.  
  
Ok, I know that was kinda short chapter but it was needed to explain that Mayline and Lina are back and to explain an attack that is coming up soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up. Thanks again. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I know it's been a while but I just couldn't get off my lazy ass and do this. Anyway, I'm finally updating this story after how long? A year? Well, it's been almost a year but since I've had several people review the last chapter recently I thought hell, might as well give them what they want. So here it is. Chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hiei followed the energy towards its source. Whoever, or whatever, it was, it was very powerful. Its energy level was strong and Hiei knew that it wasn't at its max. That made him worry a bit. As he reached the park, he could see a figure standing beneath his favorite tree. He was tall, draped in a dark cloak. His hair was long, shoulder length, black as night. His eyes were a piercing blue. Though he didn't seem all that strong, his energy level told otherwise.  
  
Hiei jumped and stopped a few feet from him and looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
The man turned to him slowly and looked at him. "So, you're the one who's been hanging around my Mayline."  
  
Hiei rose at eyebrow at that. "Since when has she belonged to someone?"  
  
The man smirked. "Since I have controlled her."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Control her? How can you control her?"  
  
"I have my ways. I'd stay away from her if I were you," the man said with the smirk still plastered on his face. Hiei knew something wasn't right and that this guy knew something about Mayline that she herself wasn't telling anyone.  
  
"Leave her alone. She belongs to no one, and no one can control her," Hiei said in a dead cold voice. He didn't know why he was doing it. Mayline needed no protection, and he rarely ever gave it. So why now? Why was he so interested in standing up for her?  
  
The man's smirk widened. "Oh, she belongs to someone. She belongs to me. And she'll return to me soon. He escaped me once with her speed and smart attitude, but she'll return." The man laughed, but the laugh soon faded as the man himself faded from sight.  
  
Hiei stood there glaring at the spot the man had stood moments ago. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he quickly headed back to Mayline and Lina's. As he neared the apartment, he could already tell that Mayline was up and about. He landed on the open windowsill and climbed in.  
  
Mayline was indeed already up and had gotten dressed. She turned when she sensed Hiei and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're still sticking around here?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
"O...k then. Right," Mayline said before picking up her bag, which dripped blood. She removed the demon head stored inside before tossing it into the tank with the other heads. It fit right in with all of the faces frozen in mid-scream or fear.  
  
Hiei's curiosity nagged again. "Why do you collect heads?"  
  
"Because I made a vow. I vowed that I would collect the head of every demon I kill until I collect the head of a certain person," Mayline said as she shut the lid to the tank. She then turned to him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Hiei ignored her question. "I met with someone in the park. I think you might know him."  
  
Mayline raised an eyebrow again. "Oh?" She then sat down on her bed.  
  
Hiei took a seat on her windowsill. "He said that you belonged to him and that he controlled you. Who is he?"  
  
Mayline didn't answer for a moment. "Not sure really." Thought she said one thing, her eyes said another. Hiei could see some fear as well as hate and lust for blood in her strangely colored eyes.  
  
"Liar," Hiei said. "Your eyes betray you. You know who he is." Hiei didn't know why it bothered him so much that she had lied. He didn't understand anything. For now, he'd set it aside and talk with Kurama. He usually had advise for Hiei when it was needed.  
  
Mayline just shrugged and stood. But as she made her way to the door, Hiei used his speed to stand in front of her. He looked down at her, straight in the eyes. "Who is he? What connection does he have with you?"  
  
Mayline glared at him. "I have no reason to tell you anything. Yes, I do have a connection with him and yes I do know him, but that does not mean I must tell you how or why." She then shoved past him going past the living room and moving into the plain room that held the plain white walls and gallons of paint.  
  
Hiei watched her go before quickly leaving through the open window again and heading for Kurama's. His mind was confused with many different unfamiliar feelings and thoughts. Most of which revolved around one person. Mayline. He needed help, or advise, and the only way to find it without taking drastic measures was to go to Kurama. Hiei quickly headed there, hoping to find answers from the redheaded fox.  
  
What's the connection with Mayline and the man? How does she know him? What's wrong with Hiei? The answers to these questions may be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I hope to read more of your reviews. Check out my home page. There you can view poems based off Yu Yu Hakusho and other anime pictures. Also, in the next chapter I'll probably put a fic challenge. Who knows? Thanks again for reviewing! 


End file.
